The unique functions of this invention will help change the way we drive in America today. This invention will assist Commercial Drivers by relaying and confirming speed limit information vital to highway safety. This invention will help to keep drivers aware of their surroundings at all times, reduce all types of accidents and collisions due to illegal high speeds, reduce carbon emissions into the air/atmosphere, lower fuel consumption and could save lives.
While traveling on the highway quit often this ideal came about in an effort to notify Commercial Drivers of what the speed limit is in the zone approached or currently traveling in. This invention will let drivers know what type of zone they approaching are driving in, and also let drivers know what the truck speed limit is as well if different than car speed limit. The Speed Limit Enforcer would primarily be used in Commercial or Military vehicles and will reduce fuel consumption. The Speed Limit Enforcer can also be implemented in gasoline driven vehicles as well.